


An Office of Gentlemen/一个办事处，先生们：

by Megg33k, SHIOU



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/pseuds/Megg33k, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIOU/pseuds/SHIOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在John工作的时候，Sherlock想要进行一项实验，解决方法？那就在John的办公室进行好了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Office of Gentlemen/一个办事处，先生们：

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢SHIOU的翻译。

一天，John吃完午饭回来发现Sherlock正坐在他的椅子上，侦探的手指在下颌前面推成塔状，纤长的双腿交叠着搭在他的办公桌上，John已经不觉得惊讶了。在他和Sherlock有了性关系之后，再没有什么东西是像它表面上看上去那么正常了，即使是偶尔的浪漫。这种把“Sherlock”和“浪漫”放在一个句子里的想法John光想想就觉得可笑。而且，这不经常发生，可是，又经常到不能让John完全否认。

今天，无论如何，John都无法从桌子的那一头感到一种浪漫的氛围。Sherlock的眸子中有什么东西，期待，渴望，以及——吓到了他的——决心。他不是不相信Sherlock，他相信。他在用生命相信这个男人，并且从最近开始更多的，用他的心。但是，Sherlock眼神中透露出的决心通常意味着无论什么都无法阻止他接下来要做的事…更何况他每每接下来要做的事和John的工作环境都不是那么相符。John锁上了身后的门，为了以防万一。

在他走过去之前，Sherlock以一种低沉的，近似男中音的声音开了口，“待在那儿。”

 

John僵住了，他的后背紧贴着门，油漆木门散发出的寒气透过衬衫渗进身体里。他清了清喉咙，等待着接下来要发生的事。因为Sherlock的语调在很明显的告诉他，有什么事快要发生了。

Sherlock的动作让John不安，他放下腿，稳住脚之后站起来，而他微微摇晃着走过房间的行为更让John心神不定。Sherlock的唇弯出一个色情的角度，一些下流的想法不可遏制的从脑子里冒了出来，John开始硬了。

“我想要…进行一项实验，行吗？”Sherlock几乎是脚趾对脚趾的站在John面前，他放在门上的左手紧贴着John的右耳，呼出的气息拂过John的面颊，有一种无法形容的甜美气息。不是薄荷或者水果的味道，也不是那种能在任何一个人的呼吸中找到的味道，可是却…让John陶醉。

John合上眼，深呼吸，充斥在鼻间的香味只让他更加紧绷，他想和Sherlock大吵一场，让他解释一下为什没有一件可能在他上班时间发生的事是能让他接受的，但是，他现在不在乎。大脑中那些可以让他准确表达出他意思的血液已经直直的冲向了他的阴茎，所以，他点了点头。

“很好。”Sherlock的膝盖挤进John的大腿间，迫使它们微微分开。他的手也滑下John的衬衫，停在他的牛仔裤前。

John急促的呼吸，“你是想看看你能不能让我在工作时勃起吗？还是想测试一下我又没有阻止你把我扒光然后放倒在桌子上的能力？”

“你真的是这样想的吗John？”Sherlock露出一副“无聊”的表情，听上去有点失望，“显然这两个问题我都有答案了，其实我想做的和这恰好相反。”

“哦？”John的声音颤抖起来，“为什么？”

Sherlock在John面前跪下，左手徘徊到John的脖颈处，心不在焉的轻抚他的锁骨，又挪向那些细小的伤疤，或者挑弄着衬衫下已经微微突出的乳头，“要是我告诉你，就会毁了这个实验的。”

“唔…好像更像是教学。”John可想不出来别的话了，在这种情况下，除非不被打扰，不然他还真不知道该说点什么。

Sherlock在他牛仔裤上游走磨蹭的动作倒像是个摸索盲文的盲人，John只能轻微地感觉到Sherlock在抚摸那一块布料，抚摸那已经被他的勃起撑出一个小帐篷的地方，可是却从来不触碰大腿根的地方。充血的组织和紧绷的布料被描绘出一个分明的轮廓——Sherlock正专心致志的地方。侦探的拇指悄悄滑向阴茎的一侧，其余的手指则老老实实的呆在原地。他灵活的上下撸动着茎干，隔着布料轻轻摩挲，笑嘻嘻的看着John发出那些拼命想要压抑的呻吟。

过了一会儿，John的皮带被丢开，牛仔裤掉到膝盖上，可是内裤仍贴在臀部上。唾液渗入棉布，John瞬间感觉到Sherlock呼吸的热气打在了他的囊袋上。Sherlock伸出舌头舔着被遮住的茎身，最后停在越发湿润的顶端开始吸吮，那里渗出前液的架势就像是火山要喷发出的岩浆一样，气势汹汹。

紧接着伴随Sherlock起身的动作一切触感都消失了，侦探松开自己的皮带任由裤子掉到脚踝，然后，他压到了John身上。John的手溜到Sherlock的短裤前尝试着拉开皮筋的时候，Sherlock拦住了他，“我们不应该这样。”

那我们应该怎样？John想了想没问出口，因为他知道他只能得到和之前一样的答案:要是我告诉你，就会毁了这个实验的。于是他只取而代之的嘟囔了一句，“好吧。”

Sherlock开始摆动胯部，阴茎的根部蹭到John的顶端。(身高差啊= =)John已经感受了到Sherlock那双球的温暖，紧绷的，蓄势待发的贴着他的身体，让他发狂。Sherlock灵活修长的十指紧紧攥着John的臀部直到一块面料塌陷下去填补了臀瓣之间的缝隙。短裤不自然的抵在Sherlock的指尖上，可侦探却还想在John的后穴那撩拨两下。

John毫无抵抗的呻吟，他想更多的碰到Sherlock的皮肤，但他又被爱人所给予的兴奋与快感彻底征服。John饥渴的吸吮着Sherlock的耳垂，他吻上他的上颌，他的脖颈，把牙齿刺进敏感的皮肤留下属于自己的痕迹。John把手指插进Sherlock的发里把他拉进一个深吻，肆意的享受着被爱人允许的那份爱抚。

 

仅仅是一眨眼的功夫，Sherlock就把John翻了个身，他坚挺的阴茎钝钝地抵着爱人的后腰，大腿上的细小毛发刺得医生发痒。什么都看不到，John唯一能依靠的只剩下其余的感官。他向后拱起臀部迎合Sherlock的戳刺，臀缝之间的布料也在一推一挤之间产生热度。原本平缓的涌进John耳朵里的呻吟突然被Sherlock的呜咽取代，他发现Sherlock的动作开始充斥着绝望。

“哦，天哪，John，我…我快要不行了…”Sherlock在不安，它的音色里有一种叫做色情的成分，John突然就觉得光听着Sherlock的声音他就越来越硬。

John的大腿肌肉在叫嚣，阴茎在抗议，它们已经绷紧了太久。可医生依旧坚持摆动臀部。

“该死！我觉得我要射了！”Sherlock哽咽起来。

“那你就射啊。”今晚因为要说出这种许可而感到意外，John仍旧揶揄道。这难道也是实验的一部分？Sherlock是在测试他自己吗？

Sherlock又猛力顶了一下，John静止不动。“哦不行！John我要你摸我！”

好话不说第二遍。再一次呼吸的时候，两个人就已经面对面坐在地上了。Sherlock双膝分开跪在John的大腿两侧，而那两条该死的内裤——在过了那么久之后，终于被拽了下来。John只用手掌就足以把两人带到爆发的边缘，但是，他无法抵挡——这充满希望的——也许一生也就这一次的机会。所以，他松了松劲，“看看我们，在上班时间…就在我的办公室门前…”

“操，继续。”

“大厅里的每个人都在走来走去，不知道我们正在干嘛…”他收拢手掌，把两根阴茎并在一起开始撸动。

“嗯…再多点…上帝。”

“我是说，在这件事变得更不靠谱之前。在工作时间，就在别人路过这里的时候，我让咱俩同时射出来的事情可不常有吧。”就算只在一触即发的状态，John还是注意到Sherlock的目光飘向了那扇明显是锁着的门上，于是他用空闲的手纯爷们似的摁开了门锁。(to make an honest man of himself. )“想想这种场面Sherlock，有人开门进来，而我们在地板上搞成一团，你射在我手心里。我想要射出来Sherlock，为我射出来。”

John感受到了Sherlock那里的脉动，两人只差了那么几秒。侦探发出一声破碎的，羞耻的低泣后射了出来，John紧随其后。大脑一片空白，只有白色的斑点。John总是爱在高潮的时候说脏话，可这次，即使没说他也不感到遗憾。之前的猜忌和在沉闷的周三下午一点二十三分达到最完美的一次性高潮相比根本不算什么。在这种时候，他都有点是非不分了。

 

要不是开始整理John的都有注意到他崩开的一颗纽扣已经成为了他和Sherlock这次见面的牺牲品，“Sherlock我该怎么办？我总不能带着…带着精液去见我的病人！哦上帝，我甚至都不知道这是我的还是你的！”

“很可能都有。穿件夹克。我都带了大衣以防万一。”

“哦，是，可是部分的我们倒是没预料到今天会这样。”

“防患于未然总是好的，John。”Sherlock自鸣得意的笑起来，“你就没学到什么吗？”

“这到底是个什么实验？我到现在都没整明白。”

Sherlock站起来走到桌边，身子半倚上去，桌上有一杯咖啡，从早上就放在那儿，现在都凉透了。手指在杯沿上划过，Sherlock说，“是因为一部我正在看的电影。有一对夫妇尝试用非插入的方式做爱，性欲没变的那么高了。可那个男的还是达到了高潮，虽然我觉得他有点失望。我想看看这种情况有没有可能。”

“好吧，这当然可能。但是得在正确的情况下…这我还不大确定。说不定我们哪天在家可以试试。”

“谢谢但是不用了。这次就够扫兴了。我真不理解人们为什么在这种情况下还坚持做爱。”

“对啊，异想天开啊。”John翻了个白眼，“说到异想天开，我的衬衫怎么办？”

Sherlock拿起那杯咖啡走回门边，打开门恰好让人们看见他不小心的举动——举杯，泼。“哦看看我都干了什么！”他大声的，演技极差的说，“John我把咖啡洒了你一身！看来你得回家换身衣服了！都是我的错”

John回以一个微笑，“你这个厚脸皮的小混蛋，你知道他们能听见的。”

“哦，或许吧。”Sherlock偷瞄了眼门外，“没，没有，现在他们都在偷着乐呢，好了，趁着他们还相信我们的时候赶紧走吧。”

他们就那么走了出去，John走在Sherlock身边，对超出他听力范围的，人们关于他的想法不予理睬。他冲Sherlock皮笑肉不笑了下，“你知道，你要是再这样我就宰了你。”

“不，你不会的。”Sherlock回撞John的肩，“你很享受不是吗？”侦探扣住他的手，十指交握，“但是你知道我们回家之后肯定会做爱，是吧？”

“是，是，当然了。”John扣紧他的手，两人咯咯笑着离开了医院。


End file.
